Fil de forum:Créations persos - Colors Trap/@comment-29559054-20160810094458/@comment-26081036-20180323112635
Nom:' O’ Kalm '' ''Prénom : Johnny Alias: ''«El Rigidator» ' '''Apparence: '''Comme tous les Amiraux ou candidats à l'Amirauté, Johnny O'Kalm a un physique avantageux d'acteur japonais, en l'occurence celui de Takeshi Kitano tel que vu dans "Hana-Bi". On peut noter que le caractére bourrin du personnage rappelle aussi celui de Takeshi Kitano envers certains paparazzis et que comme les autres acteurs ayant inspiré les designs d'Amiraux, Takeshi Kitano a joué dans des films de Yakuza. Notons cette citation de Takeshi Kitano: ''"It's ironic: I set out to make a film without violence, and Dolls ended up becoming the most violent film that I've made." '' Depuis qu'il a intégré la marine il porte le costard pantalon veste. Il semble refuser de porter une cravatte et garder le haut de sa chemise entrouverte... probablement dans un souci de ne pas paraitre trop rigide. Son costume noir aux reflets verts doit être du au fait qu'il s'attendait à être nominé "Taureau Vert"... '''Prime :' Aucune pour l’instant…''' ' '''Occupation:' Chasseur de Primes, Recrue du projet Militaire mondial, Candidat malheureux à l’Amirauté, Déserteur, Mercenaire, …''' ' '''FDD:' Hokyô Hokyô No Mi (Fruit de l'Amidonnage) Âge: Bloqué pour toujours à 29 ans dans sa tête / déjà plus de 30 en réalité Armes / Capacités : Hokyô Hokyô No Mi , Haki de l'armement (très puissant), Haki de l'observation (un peu moins bon mais systématiquement mis en avant) , Rokushiki notamment le Tekkai le plus rigide qui soit et un Kami-E bien stylé (mais pas si utile), maniement du bélier (l’ustensile de la police pour enfoncer les portes oui oui) comme arme au corps à corps ou à distance, voire même de jet, revolver à six coups calibre 44 spécial à silex intégré venu de South Blue (type de munition inconnu), , force physique impressionnante, sens de la ruse atypique, techniques de bourrin, assouplissements quotidiens… Histoire / Personnalité : Très confiant dans ses capacités voire arrogant et se surestimant sur certains points, notamment la fameuse « souplesse » dont il est si fier et son sens de la ruse bien à lui (qui peut surprendre et fonctionner cela dit). Ses ruses, stratagèmes et autre « techniques fines » finissent invariablement par déboucher sur une utilisation massive de la violence qui combinée avec les pouvoirs de son FDD ne manque jamais de faire de gros dégâts. Ces résultats ne l’empêchent pas d’être généralement content de lui, ni de déclarer avoir «géré les choses avec souplesse». On peut raisonnablement se demander si il ne confond pas «être souple» et « forcer »… Forceur sans relâche lui-même (même si il ne le reconnaitra jamais) il n’en demeure pas moins sympathique et enthousiaste devant l’éternel. Excessivement bourrin aux yeux du monde, il se trouve lui-même plutôt fin et rusé et aime faire les choses « en toute souplesse » , ce qui est son expression préférée et la plus utilisée de sa part, deuxième dans son cœur seulement derrière « Dans la plus grande des souplesses » qu’il réserve aux grandes occasions (comme impressionner Boa Hancock après être devenu Amiral de la Marine par exemple, mais ce plan a un peu foiré). Ayant longtemps exercé le métier de chasseur de primes, il se considérait comme « le seul mec valable dans la profession » et ne manquait jamais de le raconter autour de lui. Ceci est pour lui à la fois un sujet de fierté et d’agacement car il trouve quand même navrant qu’il n’y ait pas d’avantage de pointures au sein de la profession et déplore que les Pirates craignent davantage la Marine et surtout les Shichibukais que les Chasseurs de Primes eux- Il a accepté la proposition d’intégrer le projet militaire mondial dans le but de devenir Amiral et de remplacer Aokiji qu’il trouvait « bien stylé tout en souplesse ». Dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute qu’on lui proposerait le poste de « Taureau Vert » ce qui tombe bien, le vert étant sa couleur préférée''.' « Le Taureau bon ça passe, même si un truc souple genre le Python… »… Cela n’a pas fonctionné, c’était d’ailleurs incompréhensible à ses yeux qu’il n’ait pas été retenu, enfin dans un premier temps… mais après coup il a compris le truc:'' « Kizaru ayant un Logia mais Fujitora un Paramécia, il est clair que les hautes autorités ont voulu un Zoan pour faire une sorte de schéma géométrique soi-disant stylé »'' comme quand il y avait trois Logia aux postes d’Amiraux. Il n’a pas vraiment envisagé que sa personnalité ni ses méthodes soient en cause. ''« C’est tout bête quand on y pense, typique de la Marine et de sa rigidité »'' …Johnny O’Kalm lui n’aime d’ailleurs pas trop les Zoans il trouve que cela n’offre généralement que des avantages de bourrins et ne permet pas de la jouer tactique… Vis-à-vis de la Justice il alterne également entre rigidité vis-à-vis du respect des règles et désir de « savoir se montrer souple » en termes de sanctions ce qui n’en fait pas un justicier très efficace, notamment aux yeux de certains gradés comme Akainu. A moins que ceux qu’il pourchasse mérite bien leur sanction et alors il peut se montrer redoutable et souvent infliger plus de dommages que ce qu’il aurait jugé approprié en termes de sanctions. Cela ne l’empêche pas de poursuivre ''«souple mais droit dans ses bottes!»''. Souvent vu comme un « nouveau Garp » au sein de la Marine (et de ce fait plutôt mal vu par certains), Il a admiré le comportement de Smoker après les épisodes d’Alabasta et l’arrestation de Crocodile, un comportement qu’il juge « à la fois parfaitement souple et ferme » il déplore toutefois que celui-ci « ''manque un peu de niveau en baston pure… »'' Il a essayé de le conseiller sur une utilisation plus rusée et tactique de son FDD (à sa façon) pour compenser …mais Smoker lui a réservé un accueil plutôt froid. Il s’est également beaucoup rapproché d’Hina la cage noire qu’il estime être digne des plus hautes fonctions…si seulement on le laissait décider et entrainer un peu les potentiels qu’il ne manque de repérer… ''« le fait d’avoir été chasseur de primes ça, y a un métier… et puis on est moins enfermé dans un cadre avec des grades et toute cette rigidité latente…»''. Il n’a aucun problème avec le système de Shichibukai (hormis que ceux-ci soient mieux considérés que les Chasseurs de Primes, et qu’il trouve cela surcoté) et le recours à d’anciens pirates pour chasser d’autres pirates, et pense qu’il faut ''se « montrer souple avec ce genre de choses »'', du moment que les Règles sont respectées à la lettre par ces même Shichibukais! Sur ce dernier point il s’est rendu compte après avoir raté l’examen d’accès à l’Amirauté avoir fait preuve d’un certain aveuglement à ce sujet… même en ce qui concerne Boa Hancock ! Il n’est pas impossible qu’il évolue lentement vers un peu plus de clairvoyance. Entre le système mal géré des Shichibukais et l’humiliation de ne pas s’être vu proposer un grade et des responsabilités d’Amiral d’une part ni le surnom super classe « Taureau Vert » d’autre part, il a refusé d’être relégué comme les autres candidats malheureux et de se voir affublé d’un patronyme de second rang et d’une couleur à faible charisme comme « Lapin Rose » ou « Cochon Marron »… Il a suspendu sa collaboration avec le GM… en démissionnant tout simplement (bon il s’agit d’une désertion en réalité évidemment) avec un petit mot de départ en mode désinvolte… qui n’a pas été diffusé à toute la Marine comme il l’aurait souhaité. Désormais il s’interroge entre retourner à sa carrière de chasseur de primes (mais cela va devenir difficile d’aller encaisser la thune maintenant que le GM est bien fâché)… ou devenir Pirate, à moins de trente (ou à peu près) ans il a encore une longue carrière devant lui ! Niveau Pirate ce qui lui parle le plus c’est l’équipage de Mugiwara No Luffy dont il admire déjà la souplesse, la ruse et un sens prononcé pour la tactique qui n’es pas si différent du sien et celui de Marshall D. Teach qui n’est à ses yeux pas dépourvu d’une certaine finesse … en plus des bruits circulent comme quoi le grand Aokiji lui-même aurait rejoint les Pirates de Barbe Noire… ' ' 'Style de Combat / Techniques tout en souplesse: ' Johnny O’Kalm a ingéré le Hokyô Hokyô no Mi, le FDD de l’Amidonnage. Ce FDD est un logia, ce qui en fait un “homme amidon”. Paradoxalement l’amidon raidit les choses en durcissant ce qui en fait le Logia le plus rigide qui soit (à égalité peut-être avec le Hie Hie no Mi de Kuzan). Il n’est pas particulièrement content d’avoir ingéré un Logia…il aurait aimé pousser le pouvoir d’un Paramecia à fond, il trouve cela plus tactique. Le Hokyô Hokyô No Mi offre quand même des possibilités intéressantes notamment de raidir par contact pour ensuite exploser ses cibles (technique copiée sans vergogne sur le grand Aokiji). L’Amidon n’étant pas soluble dans l’eau… cela permet également par exemple de déposer une pellicule fine en surface et donc de marcher sur l’eau…mais avec modération. Les utilisations les plus courantes en combat restent pour Johnny O’Kalm soit de raidir ses adversaires (pour réduire leur mobilité voire les immobiliser complètement, c’est tactique t’as vu) , soit de se raidir lui-même (combiné au HDA et au Tekkai) pour contrer les coups ou asséner d’énormes patates (ou un bélier dans la tronche ce qui reste toujours une manière élégante de finir un combat en souplesse) et les faire éclater en morceaux. ''« Ce qui ne plie pas finit par rompre »'' résume assez bien la philosophie de combat qu’il assène à ses adversaires. Lui-même met d’ailleurs l’accent sur la souplesse et l’esquive, mais il est drôle de constater que la rigidité reste son meilleur atout aussi bien offensivement que défensivement. On note notamment son fameux: - '''Denpun Repell'': 'Qui ressemble à un énorme raffut de rugby et que Johnny utilise pour contrer certaines attaques ou pour mettre à mal un adversaire ayant fait l'erreur de trop approcher...cette technique est le plus souvent suivie d'un gros coup de bélier asséné de sa main libre. Il utilise en effet volontiers son bélier qu’il trimballe invariablement sur son épaule au combat rapproché comme au combat à distance … et va même jusqu’à le lancer sur ses adversaires parfois. On note qu’ayant tendance à couler des navires de cette façon il a déjà du changer plusieurs fois son bélier celui-ci ayant coulé avec les adversaires…et le pouvoir du Hokyô ne lui permettant plus d’aller le chercher à la nage par la suite… mais il semble avoir désormais résolu ce problème grâce à un bélier en bois d’Adam à la fois bien rigide et qui flotte à la surface une fois tombé à l’eau. Il a également toujours son célèbre ''« Revolver à six coups calibre 44 spécial à silex intégré venu de South Blue »'', à portée de la main, le plus généralement glissé à sa ceinture, le silex intégré assurant à l’arme de pouvoir être dégainée ''« en toute souplesse »'' sans risque de se prendre dans un pli de vêtement, un étui ou autre accessoire. Étonnamment personne ne l’a encore jamais vu faire usage de cette arme… ni même la dégainer en situation de combat (contrairement au reste du temps)… il se dit dans le milieu qu’il cherche à « faire chasseur de prime »… mais ''« ce sont les ragots des jaloux »''. Il n’est pas impossible qu’il en vienne à se servir de son arme un jour et que son pouvoir lui permette d’utiliser des munitions spéciales et surprenantes … ou peut-être de tirer du gros sel qui sait ?! Lui-même sait pourquoi, il garde ce revolver en réserver : pour tester un adversaire bien particulier dans un duel façon «Desperados »… et mettre à l’épreuve le pouvoir et l’énorme souplesse de cet adversaire au style qu’il jalouse un peu (mais auquel il compte bien tout de même casser la bouche). Ses techniques les plus extrêmes vues à ce jour se nomment quant à elles: - '''Rigor Mortis qui provoque une rigueur cadavérique sur sa cible comme si elle était décédée depuis plusieurs heures. Cette technique peut être considérée comme particuliérement cruelle mais la cible ne tarde en général pas à être achevée dans un déchainement de violence et ne souffre de ce fait pas trop longtemps. -''' ' Ru ' '''Osuushi ''' pā Korunesu '''technique développée pour faire honneur à son futur patronyme d'Amiral, Johnny semble ne pas avoir très bien compris l'expression "prendre le taureau par les cornes" et crée un gigantesque taureau qu'il chevauche tel une moto de type "Choper" et qu'il lance à pleine vitesse sur ses adversaires pour les renverser et les piétiner., son pouvoir semble aussi créer des barrières formant un corridor qu'il emprunte, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler les lachers de taureaux dans les feria.